Trusted to Soon
by Prodigy-Killer
Summary: Kakashi has a sudden infatuation with Iruka but can the chunin handle it. Having been raped in the past he is frightened by the porn-reading man's advances. incomplete


Chapter 1

Kakashi stood there with his nose in his make-out paradise book as naruto talked to Iruka-sensei.

"Ramen tonight. Please come Sensei?"

"Okay okay"

"Yay now Kakshi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Iruka-sensei are coming!"

"Okay Naruto calm down. What time do I get there?"

"7:00 sharp." Naruto said in a cheery tone. Kakashi looked up from his book and caught Iruka's eyes. Kakashi looked just as tough as people say, but there must be some other side to him since Iruka was one of the few from his old class that remembered his old nickname, sex hound. Iruka shivered as Kakashi walked forward to Naruto and told him he had to go home. He had "urgent business" to attend to. Than Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"He's probably off reading his book some more. He is so lazy and he is also kinda creepy with the mask and all. What's under the mask? Do you know?" naruto looked at him with so much hope in his eyes. What was a little white lie?

"Yeah I do."

"Nu-uh! Did he show you? Can I get a picture?"

"Okay!" Iruka blurted out before he could stop himself. Damn he was in a big pile of Shit.

"Cool Iruka thank you!" Naruto said as he ran off. Man I just can't do this Iruka thought to himself. How will I get Hatake-san to remove his mask? Iruka saw it was getting late so he began to pack up his papers and headed out. When he saw Sakura.

"Konichiwa Sakura-Chan!" Iruka called out. She lifted he head and looked in his direction.

"Oh His sensei." She saud crying. Iruka walked over to the bench she was on and sat down.

" What is wrong?"

"I'm afraid. The chunin exams have been over for a while but I'm still scared after all this time. I might get betrayed by someone I thought was my friend." She pulls Iruka to her and sobs into his chest.

"Shush Sakura it will be fine. I was afraid to. In fact I almost quit, but I promise Naruto and Sasuke won't abandon you. Everything will be okay."

"Thanks Iruka-Sensei." Sakura stopped crying after a while and got up, hugged Iruka and ran off trying to make it home in time for her T.V. show. * Sigh * My troubles never end he thought. When Iruka got home he pulled off his flack jacket and tossed it onto his bed. He pulled his skintight blue short over his broad shoulder and stretched his toned abs. He took off the rest of his clothing and jumped into the warm shower. He toweled dry and decided to go train. Well so much for the shower. He redressed and headed out to the training field.

At kakashi's house

It's been awhile since he felt that way. I think I found my prey he declared to himself. Now how to go about getting him? Kakashi made a few hand seals and summoned Pakun.

"Yo long time no see. I need a favor of you Pakun."

"Okay Kakashi this better be good."

"I need you to track down a certain chunin."

"Name?"

"Iruka."

"Got it." Pakun took off looking for him while kakashi showered. He heard Pakun reenter his apartment through the window so he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I'll tell you where he is but why do you want to know."

"He is my prey."

"Well just count me out of that fun. I don't need a sore ass."

"Just tell me where he is. Now!"

"Training ground 56."

"The abandoned one?"

"Yup that's the one."

"Thanks." Kakashi un-summoned Pakun and started to get dressed. A form fitting black shirt and tight black jeans he wore when sparring with attractive people. He pulled the mask up and was ready to go. He grabbed the Flack jacket and was out the door.

Training Ground 56

Iruka had sweat glistening over his back and was throwing his kunai. He landed back where his shirt and jacket were and summoned his weapons back to him. A sudden movement startled him and he threw a shuriken at the dark figure. Kakashi caught it effortlessly bare handed.

"Hello there Iruka."

"Hi Hatake-san."

"Please call me Kakashi." Iruka was confused but obeyed.

"So Kakashi what brings you here?"

"I wanted to spar so I found you."

"Okay well then let's go."

"How about we make this more interesting. If I win I get to ask one question. If you win you may make one request of me."

"Okay I agree." Iruka realized this was his chance to get a picture of kakashi's face.

Kakashi pulled out a shuriken and threw it towards Iruka. He dodged to the left and threw a Kunai while running leaving traps along the way for Kakashi to find. Kakashi sprang upon him and started to punch him in a Tai-Jutsu showdown. Iruka misplaced one kick and ended up pinned to a tree by Kakashi's strong body. There was no point in struggling so he gave up.

"Okay you win…" Iruka said with disappointment. Kakashi had a shocked expression on his face.

"You are the first chunin to last over 20 minutes sparring with me. You have incredible stamina."

"Really?"

"Yeah now for my question Kakashi said while leaning forward. Then it dawned on him. Iruka grabbed the hem of Kakashi's mask with his teeth and yanked it down. He fought so hard for so long it was the least he deserved right? Kakashi's face made Iruka blush a little. Flawless creamy skin, full lips, and a beautiful smile. Wait Iruka's head shot up. Why was Kakashi-san smiling? Kakashi leaned closer and placed a gentle kiss on Iruka's lips then pressed himself up against Iruka.

"How hot are you?" Kakashi whispered in his ear.

"Why wouldn't I be hot I was just sparring for over 20 minutes with ex-anbu jonin!" kakashi was annoyed with Iruka's defiant statement so he let go and walked off while pulling his mask up.

"You're welcome. You're welcome." Kakashi called out to Iruka with a backhanded wave. Iruka was pissed How dare he. How the hell was kakashi so good looking and how did he know he was hot. Damn he swore.

"I'm late!" Iruka screamed. He pulled on his shirt and jacket and headed to the ramen shop.

"Iruka! You're late! Why!?" Naruto screamed as Kakashi waved at him and winked with a smile under that wretched mask.

"I was sparring with someone." Iruka sat down as physically far away from Kakashi as possible and ordered his usual miso ramen.

"What's wrong Iruka?" Kakashi asked as he appeared beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong Hatake!" Iruka turned away from the man.

"What Ru-ru?" Iruka blushed at how close the masked face was to his.

"Don't Ru-ru me! You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi put his hand on Iruka's thigh and with his free hand pulled a banana out of his pocket and ate it in big slow bites.

"That's it!" Iruka paid for his ramen and asked Naruto if he could leave he wasn't feeling well. Then he stormed out of the shop. Iruka was confused as to why Kakashi was acting this way. Iruka had an open heart but when it came to romance you would hit a wall. The last time he liked someone they ended up raping him. He liked kakashi but it was scary having such a strong jonin after him. Also what kind of like he meant was still a mystery.

Iruka had arrived at the spot he and kakashi had just fought at. He leaned up against a tree and drifted off to sleep fitfully trying to escape from shinobi that all looked like her.

At the ramen Shop

Kakashi was troubled sure he did provoke the poor chunin but it was his own damn fault for being so damn adorable.

"Naruto do you want me to check on Iruka?"

"Okay just don't make him angry he is crazy strong when he is angry." To late thought Kakashi. He fallowed Iruka's chakra signature to the training grounds and then to the place they had fought. Then he saw leaning up against a tree was a sleeping Iruka.

How cute kakashi thought. Maybe I could jump him. Wait he thought something wasn't right. Iruka was beginning to fall over. Kakashi sprinted over and caught him. It was dark so he couldn't see. He pulled up his headband and his one blue eye bled to sharingon red.

"Blood!" Kakashi exclaimed. Iruka was covered in it. He picked up the dieing chunin and started at a lightning fats speed towards the konoha hospital and Tsunade-sama while sending a notice to dispatch the black ops. Assassin X was in the village, but why Iruka? Why now? Why him?


End file.
